Honest Trailer - Thor: The Dark World
Thor: The Dark World is the 48th episode of Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Ian Weinreich,' Gilli Nissim' and Andy Signore. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the 2013 Marvel superhero sequel film Thor: The Dark World. ''It was published on February 4, 2013 to coincide with the film's release on home video and Blu-ray. It is 3 minutes 29 seconds long. It has been viewed over 9.9 million times. 'Watch Honest Trailers - Thor: The Dark World on YouTube' ''"Another perfectly adequate Marvel movie that pleasantly killed a few hours of your time, with enough cool visuals, action, and humor to keep you from wondering 'Why does the elf man want to shoot magic Kool Aid into the sky holes?'" '~ Honest Trailers - Thor: The Dark World'' Script You've seen ''Thor, the film that tided fans over until 'The Avengers. Now, experience the film that will tide fans over until The Avengers 2: Thor: The Dark World Thor is back in another perfectly adequate Marvel movie that pleasantly killed a few hours of your time, with enough cool visuals, action, and humor to keep you from wondering "Why does the elf man (Malekith) want to shoot magic Kool Aid (Aether) into the sky holes (Convergence)?". Return for another post-Avengers movie full of references to The Avengers, but no actual Avengers. Instead of Earth's mightiest heroes, watch Thor team up once again with Heimdall, the watchful guardian who can see everything...except for the spy, and Thor's girlfriend, and this gigantic spaceship directly above him; The Warriors Three, who are so replaceable, they switched out one of the actors and you totally didn't notice; and everyone's favorite, Loki, the charismatic trickster who no one should trust by now. Loki: You still don't trust me, brother. Thor: Would you? No, idiot. When he's not battling yet another forgettable bad guy, watch as the mighty Thor mopes around Asgard in a Snuggie because he's still hung up on a girl he spent one long weekend with and hasn't called in two years. Natalie Portman returns as Jean Grey from the X-Men Phoenix Saga (shows Jane floating while having her Aether drawn out) with the help of her wacky sidekick (Erik Selvig), her other wacky sidekick (Darcy Lewis), and her other wacky sidekick's wacky sidekick (Ian Boothby). They'll discover the Convergence, a piece of science mumbo jumbo everyone keeps trying to explain. Erik Selvig: Once a cycle, all the worlds align! Thor: The alignment is only temporary. He must be in exactly the right place at the right time. Jane Foster: Physics is gonna go ballistic, increases and decreases in gravity, spatial extrusions... Whatever. Can we just see Thor hit something with a hammer again? (shows Thor flinging his hammer at a rock monster, crushing it to smithereens) Thank you. Travel across the Nine Realms, ranging from Earth to Vanaheim to Sva...Svatalf...Svartal (Svartalfheim)...to Asgard, home of the most penetrable impenetrable city ever. (shows Malekith's ship crashing through Asgard) So ride along with the god of thunder. Odin: We are not gods. So ride along with the...guy of thunder for another celebration of the male form in all its beauty, featuring abs, tush, and pixelated balls. Starring Gale's Brother (Chris Hemsworth as Thor), Natalie Portwoman (Natalie Portman as Jane Foster), Four Loki (Tom Hiddleston as Loki), Goldeneye (Anthony Hopkins as Odin), The Nutty Professor (Stellan Skarsgård as Erik Selvig), An Oscar (Idris Elba as Heimdall), Ken Jennings (Kat Dennings as Darcy Lewis), Stanley (Stan Lee as Mental Ward Patient), and Mugatu (Benicio del Toro as The Collector). Thor: The Dark World (Thor flies into Malekith, sweeping him and several cars through a portal into Svartalfheim) GLaDOS: Now you're thinking with portals. Trivia * Screen Junkies have produced Honest Trailers for all other MCU films featuring Thor, including Thor, Thor: Ragnarok, ''The Avengers'', Avengers: Age of Ultron and Avengers: Infinity War. * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception ''Honest Trailers - Thor: The Dark World ''has a 98.8% approval rating from YouTube viewers. ComicBookMovie said the Honest Trailer was "hilarious." The Hollywood Reporter found the Honest Trailer notable for describing Thor: The Dark World as perfectly adequate. Production credits Directed by Andy Signore Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Episode Written by Spencer Gilbert, Ian Weinreich, Gilli Nissim, Dan Murrell, and Andy Signore Edited by Dan Murrell Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * ''Thor: The Dark World' Mocked in Honest Trailer (Video) '- The Hollywood Reporter article * 'Honest Trailer for THOR: THE DARK WORLD '- Geek Tyrant article * 'Honest Trailers Takes The Hammer To ‘Thor: The Dark World’ And Thor’s Snuggie '- Uproxx article * 'Screen Junkies' 'Honest Trailer' For THOR: THE DARK WORLD '- ComicBook.com article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Category:2010s Category:Franchises Category:Thor Category:MCU Category:Season 2 Category:Marvel Studios Category:Disney Category:Loki Category:Phase Two Category:Kevin Feige Category:The Infinity Saga